onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 704
Rozdział 704 zatytułowany jest Lucy i pomnik Kyrosa. Okładka Krótkie streszczenie Pokonanie Spartana wywołało poruszenie, takie, że próbowali zdyskwalifikować "Lucy'ego". Zaczęło się Battle Royale i gladiatorów podzielono na cztery bloki. Luffy poznał Cavendisha, który nienawidzi Słomkowego Kapelusza oraz Rebeccę, która chce się zemścić na Doflamingo. Blok A zakończył walkę. Zwycięzcą bloku okazał się być Jesus Burgess. Długie streszczenie Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni dokonaniem nowego zawodnika "Lucy'ego". Były hipotezy, że Spartan się tylko wywrócił, jednak sam gladiator był wgnieciony w ziemię. Luffy zastanawiał się gdzie iść. Już miał zostać zdyskwalifikowany i został zaatakowany przez organizatorów. W obronie nowicjusza stanęli członkowie rodziny Chinjao. Wytłumaczyli, że to wina Spartana. Luffy im podziękował. Don Chinjao chwilę pomyślał i zaatakował Luffy'ego za te podziękowania. Ludzie zastanawiali się nad tym, czy ten szuka sobie sojuszników. Bracia Funk wyjaśnili mu krótko, że jest tylko jeden zwycięzca i każdy walczy dla siebie. Pochodzący z Prodence Dagama i król Elizabello II powiedzieli, że ten kto zyska Mera Mera no Mi zyska też w dyplomacji i wojnie. Ludzie rozglądali się za wielkimi osobowościami, a wśród nich zauważyli między innymi Bellamy'ego. Ogłoszono, że pierwsza walka to "Battle Royale", czyli tylko ci co przeżyją mają szanse. Rundę tę ma wygrać tylko czterech zawodników. Lucy trafił do bloku C. Został zaprowadzony do wielkiego pomieszczenia zbrojeniowego, który robił za poczekalnie. Zabroniona była tylko broń palna. Luffy był zachwycony. Przybył Cavendish, którym zachwycone były wszystkie kobiety. Powiedział Luffy'emu, że są ograniczenia wagowe na ekwipunek. Organizatorzy powiedzieli to samo. Luffy zrozumiał dlaczego wszyscy są prawie nadzy. Cavendish powiedział, że to wszystko jest na pokaz, bo każdy chce zobaczyć krew. Dodał, że nikt nie chce oglądać jak miecz odbija się od zbroi. Zapytał Luffy'ego kim jest skoro pokonał takiego wielkoluda jak Spartan. Lucy odpowiedział, że nazywa się Luffy i zostanie Królem Piratów. Wszyscy się zdziwili. Zapytali dlaczego nie może zapamiętać swojego imienia. Nawet wydawało się jednemu, że tam jest naprawdę Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy. Jeden z nich powiedział, że prawdziwy Luffy ma osiem metrów wzrostu. Cavendish powiedział Luffy'emu, że gdybym nim był, to by go zabił. Powiedział, że pojawił się na Nowym Świecie trzy lata temu i wszyscy się nim zachwycali jako piratem wartym ponad 200,000,000. Ale rok później była wojna Białobrodego i najgorsze pokolenie, a to wszystko odebrało mu sławę. Organizator powiedział Lucy'emu, że ten może iść, co Cavendish uznał za ignorowanie go. Luffy stanął przed statuą Kyrosa. Gladiator Rebecca zaproponowała mu, że opowie o Kyrosie. To był najsilniejszy gladiator w Koloseum Corrida, na trzy tysiące walk wygrał wszystkie i zadano mu tylko jedną ranę. Nikt nie wie kim on naprawdę jest i czy na serio istniał. Wszystko jest zapisane przy pomniku. Lucy przyznał, że podoba mu się ten posąg. Dwóch mężczyzn pochwaliło Rebeccę za jej siłę i wspomniało, że Spartan, który ją dręczył został pokonany. Ona nie chciała o tym mówić. Rebecca powiedziała, że wygra Płom-Płomieniowoc i zemści się na Doflamingo. Dodała, że jest w bloku D. Okazało się, że w bloku A walka się skończyła i wygrał tajemniczy mężczyzna w torbie na głowie. Co więcej, zdjął torbę. Zwycięzcą był kapitan pierwszego okrętu załogi Czarnobrodego, Jesus Burgess. Szybki opis Nowości * Pierwszy raz widać po przeskoku: Scotcha, Bellamy'ego i Jesusa Burgessa. * Scotch zaatakował pracujących rewolucjonistów. * Okazuje się, że Bellamy wciąż żyje po wydarzeniach z Jai. Jest teraz wart ponad 100,000,000. * Kolejni uczestnicy walki o Płom-Płomieniowoc zostali ujawnienie, między innymi Bellamy, który walczy w innym, nieznanym celu. * Jednym z zawodników jest kapitan "Biały Rumak" Cavendish wart 280,000,000. * Kolejnym zawodnikiem jest kobieta-gladiator Rebecca, która chce zjeść Płom-Płomieniowoc oraz zabić Donquixote Doflamingo. * Jednym z zawodników jest Jesus Burgess z załogi Czarnobrodego, okazuje się być dowódcą pierwszej floty, wskazując, że załoga Teacha wzrosła w siłę. * Pierwszym etapem jest tzw. "Battle Royale". W tym celu gladiatorów podzielono na cztery bloki od A do D i z każdego wyłoni się po jednym zwycięzcy. ** Luffy jest w bloku C. ** Rebecca jest w bloku D. ** Burgess jest zwycięzcą w bloku A. * Znane są nowe zasady walki: ** zakaz używania broni palnej ** limit masy uzbrojenia Postacie Nawigacja